The Spectacular Spiderman, Season 3
by Europiam
Summary: The first episode of Season 3. Peter attempts to come to terms with Harry and Gwen's relationship. Harry becomes more inaccessible as Oscorp begins to take over his life. A new boy joins the school, ans strikes up an immediate friendship with Pete. Meanwhille, Spiderman learns of a new vigilante who brutally beat Shocker. Please Review!


It's Europiam here, with an attempt to write how I envisioned season 3 to have come out.

I'm a new writer, this is my first fanfic, like, ever.

My writing style I must warn is in development, and is far from perfect.

I'll try to associate my characters into the already laid-out universe, but I intend to bring a darker edge to the series.

I'll also try to keep Spiderman in character, as much as I can.

Reviews on how I've done so far would be highly appreciated.

Um, so, yeah. Enjoy!

(And I know this series was over ages ago, but I only just watched it, and I, quite frankly, loved it, so I wanna carry it on!)

* * *

Spidey's Story

(As depicted in the series)

_Peter Parker was bitten by a spider, which gave him abilities likened to a spider. _

_He used these talents poorly at first, using them to win a cage fight, then he looked on as a robber stole the profits from the bets. However, when Uncle Ben was murdered, Peter had a change of heart, and began to use his talents to protect New York City. _

_Now he serves as its guardian, and has faced more than his fair share of villains. He has taken down the crime boss Silvermane, defeated the sinister six, imprisoned countless criminals, and killed the Green Goblin. _

_Harry Osborn's is Peter best friend, and his father was the Green Goblin. Green Goblin due to Spiderman, and so Harry only has his girlfriend to turn to, a girl named Gwen Stacy. _

_But there's a complication, Peter and Gwen are in love, and long to be together, but that can't as Harry would fall apart. So Peter has had to put up with the heartbreak to save his friend._

**Chapter 1:**

**A fine line.**

"Peter?" Aunt May's voice floated form the floor below, rousing Peter Parker from a restless night. "Aw jeez, Crime fighting _really _does not make for good mornings." He dragged himself from under the covers, and listlessly pulled on his costume, then his clothes on top.

"Come _on _Peter! You don't want to be late, not on your first day back," Aunt May called from downstairs.

"C-coming!" Peter stuttered the word through a huge yawn. Descending the stairs, Peter reflected on last night's events.

"_Pretty uneventful, a few small-time break-ins, it's just they had to be on opposite sides of the city," _he thought.

Peter entered the kitchen, and dumped his bag down next to his chair, and walked to the kettle, fully intending to make himself a cup of coffee.

"Don't you bother sweetie," Aunt May said with a small smile, "I've already done it, dear, and I put it in a portable cup, with a lid so you can drink it on the way to school."

"Hm? Oh yeah, school…" Peter rubbed his face, and yawned widely again. Grabbing the cup, he turned to Aunt May.

"Honestly, I have no idea what I'd do without you," he said.

"Neither do I," She replied, "Now go on, be off with you or you'll miss the bus."

Peter laughed, and kissed her on the cheek, before he headed out the door.

"Bye Aunt May, Love you!" Peter called back through the open door.

…

_Cue Spectacular Spiderman theme, and opening._

Swinging through the streets of Manhattan, Peter felt truly awake for the first time this morning.

"_Nothing like_ _a good ol' swing session to blow out the cobwebs," _He thought to himself, _"That, and the coffee." _

A few minutes later, Spiderman lightly touched down on the building opposite Midtown Manhattan Magnet High School, and checked the campus. With a sad sinking in his stomach, he saw Gwen and Harry together, the latter with his arm around his Gwen. He also saw Liz Allan, his ex, sitting alone in a corner. Peter felt a wave of guilt at that, she'd never really got over their break-up.

Peter swiftly climbed down the back of the building, arriving in a grimy alley, which was deserted, aside from a few bugs.

"_Eurgh, why must the empty places always reek?"_ He thought, pulling of his mask, and forcing his head through his shirt.

"_I don't remember my shirt being this tight, maybe some new clothes are in order…" _

Whistling casually, he sauntered out the alley, and crossed the street into the campus, heading for Gwen and Harry.

"Yo, Pete!" Harry called, upon spotting his friend.

"Hey, man!" Peter called back. He sat down next to Gwen, who beamed at him, and he smiled back.

"So, anything exciting happen over summer?" Harry's voice brought Peter back to the real world.

"Oh, um, it was, you know, pretty uneventful," Pete replied, shrugging. "_I'm only half lying," _He thought, _"Crime is right down after Gobby died." _

"How was yours then, Harry?"

"Oh, ya know, having a crash course in running a multinational company, so pretty packed." Harry chuckled, "I haven't been able to see, like, anyone. So I've been catching up on lost time. Ain't that right Gwen?" He gave her a roughish grin.

"Yeah," Gwen laughed, but it had a lack-lustre edge to it, like she did not lack Harry's enthusiasm.

"And how's yours been Gwen?" Pete asked.

"It's been, great, just…great," She tailed off, looking slightly sad, "Dad's been putting in a lot of time at work, I've barley seen him. He's been trying to pin something on 'The Big Man'. But he appears squeaky clean, nothing appears to be linking him to 'Mr L. Thompson Lincoln', other than Spider Man's word, and as we saw, that didn't stand up in court." A bitter edge had crept into Gwen's tone.

"You mean you've been alone? All summer?" Peter Exclaimed, "With only these thought keeping you company? You should have called." He laid a hand on her shoulder, "You could have talked to me, I-" Peter suddenly broke off. Gwen looked at him sadly, and Harry was giving him an accusatory stare. Pete took his hand off her shoulder, and looked down at his lap. The king of awkward silences fell between the trio.

At that moment, the bell rang, and it started all three of them from their private thoughts.

"We should get going," Gwen said.

"Mm," Harry agreed, "We don't want to be late for the thrill that is the Principals inspiring speech." He laughed at his own joke, and Peter joined in, even though he felt sick to his stomach. What had Harry mean by _catching up on lost time? _The thought of their relationship being intimate was not something Peter wanted to think about.

…..

Peter, Harry, and Gwen walked out of the assembly, with Harry cracking jokes about whatever the hell the Principal had been on about, whilst both Gwen and Pete gave minimal responses, both wrapped up in their own thoughts. Peter felt a hand laid on his shoulder, and looked round, surprised, and saw the greying hair and moustache of the school principal.

"Would you be kind enough to come with me Peter?"

"Um, but sir," Peter protested, "I'll be late for class."

"No worries son, I'll put a call through to your teacher, who would it be?"

"Um…" Peter looked over to Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"History, Genius, Mr Oliver" Harry said, half-smiling.

"Okay, thanks, man," Peter said to Harry, before turning to the Principal, "So what have I done?"

The principal chuckled at the sight of Peter's pensive expression. "Nothing bad, I just want a little chat, that's all."

…..

Inside the Principals office, there was an unfamiliar boy standing with his back to the door, staring out the window.

"Peter Parker", The Principal said, "Meet Jason Braken."

The boy turned at the sound of his name, and Peter got a proper look at him. He was a little taller than Peter, with a slender, athletic build. He had jet black hair, with electric blue streaks across the fringe, with covered over one eye. His eyes were a deep blue, and were ringed in black eyeliner. He wore black skinny jeans, and a skinny fit demin jacket.

"Hi," Jason said, smiling, and extending his hand, "I'm Jason." The boy spoke with an English accent.

"I'm Peter," Peter said, taking the hand, and returning the smile, "You'd be in my year right?"

"Yeah."

The Principal spoke up. "For the next few days, we're putting him on the same timetable as you Peter, just until we get his sorted out. That okay with you?"

"Um. Yeah, sure."

"Good, now you two run off to first lesson, you are already late you know."

"Um, yes, right away sir."

They left the office, and Peter turned to the new boy.

"So, how'd a Brit like you get over here?" Pete asked.

"Well, um," Jason looked uncomfortable, which Peter somehow missed seeing. "I guess, England just, um, got old, you know." The uncomfortable look remained, "Change of scenery." Jason gave Peter a nervous grin.

"_He's lying, why?" _Peter thought, _"Clearly something happened he'd rather not talk about…" _

"Man, can I relate to that!" Peter laughed, and Jason joined in, obvious relief playing across the boy's face.

"Come on," Peter said, "We'd better hurry, or we'll be even later to class."

…..

Peter and Jason entered the classroom, and all heads turned. They saw Pete, then the conspicuous boy standing at his shoulder. Whispers spread across the room, as all heads turned toward Jason, and his rather outlandish appearance.

Mary-Jane Watson caught his eye, and winked. He gave her a wry smile in return.

"_Look at him,"_ Pete thought, _"He just got here, and already MJ seems to like him, and she hasn't even spoken to him yet." _

Pete made for his designated space, whereas Jason still stood at the back, uncertain.

"Um, sir," he said, and his accents caused more whispers, and more than a few giggles. Mary-Jane looked very much taken with him by this point.

Mr Oliver looked up, "Yes, boy?" His reedy voice cut through the air.

"Where do I sit?"

"Over there," The teacher said, giving a vague gesture that was open to interpretation. MJ shifted across to make room, and Jason sat next to her.

"So sugar," Peter heard her say, as she rested her head on her hands, "What's a handsome Brit like yourself doing so far from home?"

"_Unbelievable", _Peter thought with a grin.

…..

Peter,Gwen, Harry and Jason sauntered out the school gates. By this time, they all seemed to like him, he was just generally a nice kid. Even Flash had found it hard to dislike him. The classic trio had learned a little more about, other than the fact that he was dyslexic, and had an extraordinary talent in music. He put the teacher, and elderly woman, who had formally been a piano teacher, to shame.

They were walking along, when a lime pulled alongside the group.

"Master Harrison?" A voice floated out from inside.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Harry looked more than a little disappointed. He pulled Gwen into a hug, and then kissed her on the cheek. Peter felt the familiar sick feeling in his stomach, which caused him to fail to notice the curious way Jason was eyeing him. Gwen and Harry broke apart, and the latter climbed into the back of the car.

"You two together then?" Jason asked.

"Yeah," Gwen replied with little enthusiasm, "Been together a while. Hasn't Pete said anything?"

"Well," Pete said, "You see, the thing is-"

He was saved from both Jason and Gwen's looks by his phone ringing. The Name '_J. Jonah Jameson', _was displayed on screen.

"Hang on, just a second," He said to the other two, before answering the call, "Mr Jameson? What ca-"

"**PETER PARKER! IF YOUR ASS ISN'T DOWN HERE IN 4.3 **_**SECONDS, **_**EXPECT TO FEEL ME BOOT IN YOUR REAR!**" Mr Jameson's delicate tones issued from the phone.

Peter Sighed, "Yes Mr Jameson, right away." He turned to the others, look guys I'm really sorry, I gotta go. Bugle Business."

"It's okay Pete," Gwen said with a smile, "We understand, we'll carry on."

"Thanks Gwen," Peter said, very relieved, "You're awesome."

Gwen laughed, and, after a brief hesitation, hugged him quickly.

"Go on Pete, you know what Mr J is like."

"Yeah, I'll see you guys tomorrow," Pete called as he jogged toward the Bugle offices.

"See you round dude!" Jason called after him, giving a mock salute.

…..

Peter checked he was out of their sight, before he ducked into a nearby alleyway. A few seconds later, Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman swung out.

As he sped through the air, on the familiar route, he thought about his day. All in all, it wasn't bad, Jason was a good kid, Gwen seemed happy to see him, and Flash, well, he was slightly more tolerable today.

"_Now doubt he'll make up for his mistake tomorrow" _Pete thought ruefully.

He did feel concerned for Harry though. Looking through his jealousy, Peter could see, even though we was with Gwen, he seemed constantly unhappy.

"_Probably just the pressure of running a big company, I mean, look at Mr J, he only runs a newspaper, and his blood pressures through the roof, and that's when he's in a good mood!"_

Peter made a mental note to keep a closer eye on his friend.

…..

Pete landed against a window, which opened into a small closet, and climbed in, tugging the clothes out his bag, and pulling them over his costume. As casually as he could, Peter strolled out, as it's quite difficult for one to look casual, when one looks as if they have been hiding in a broom cupboard.

"**PARKER!**" Jonah's voice reverberated across the room, startling a nervous looking intern, making him drop the sheaf of paper he was carrying.

"**WHY ARE THOSE PAPERS ON THE FLOOR? IF YOU DON'T PICK THOSE UP IN UNDER 3.6 SECONDS, YOU'LL BE ON PHOTOCOPY DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR! PARKER! GET IN HERE!**" The intern stooped and hurriedly gathered the papers, before scurrying away. Peter peered into Jonah's office.

"**PARKER!"** A veritable tsunami of decibels greeted him.

"Listen kid," Jonah said in an uncharacteristically quiet voice, "For the moment, I'm going to have to let you go."

"But-" Peter began to protest, but Jonah cut him off.

"Look, I employ you to take pictures of the wall-crawler, and he's done nothing good since he killed the Goblin. So what else can I take report on? The school? **HA!**"

"Mr Jameson, please, I ne-"

"**I'VE TOLD YOU, NO! MY DECISION IS FINAL, SO YOU CAN GET THE HELL OUT MY OFFICE! MISS BRANDT, MY COFFEE NOW! COME ON PEOPLE, I DON'T PAY YOU TO STAND THERE GORMLESSLY, GET! TO! WORK!**"

Dejectedly, Peter left the office, and, because he was so withdrawn, walked into someone. Without looking up, Peter mumbled an apology.

"_So we don't have money, back to square one, what am I gonna tell Aunt May? Everything was going so well…"_

His mobile vibrated in his pocket, and he fished it out. Gwen's name was displayed.

Peter thumb hovered over the answer button, but he left the phone to ring off. The _missed call _icon glared at him accusedly, and Pete sighed.

"_What should I do?"_

…..

A few hours later, Peter, dressed as the infamous crime fighter, swept over the city, on his nightly patrol. Normally Peter would enjoy this, but he was running on automatic tonight, too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice anything, even the attention he was getting. Normally Spiderman would revel in it, but he was too distracted to even acknowledge his public.

He landed atop a tall apartment block, and surveyed the city.

"_Quiet, as usual, no-one's made a move since Gobby died, even Doc. Ock is laying low."_

As if some vindictive spirit had heard him, an alarm bell rang out, shrill and cutting through the cold night air.

"_Finally, someone I can vent my frustration on."_

Spiderman leapt from the roof, free falling for a second, before swinging across toward the sound of the ringing klaxon. However, Pete then noticed another figure heading toward the bell, running atop the roofs, travelling faster than Spiderman could.

The figure was in darkness, so only a vague silhouette could be made out. It appeared to have wings, similar to an angels, which were furled across its back, and it seemed to be wearing some form of armour. It was humanoid too. But that was all Peter saw, for the figure then dived down to the sound of the alarm. Spidey hung back, waiting to see what would happen. He heard several grunts of pain, then a short silence, then a sickening crack, and a scream. Spiderman leapt forward, toward the alley into which the figure had disappeared. He stuck to the wall, and crawled round just in time to see the figure unfurl its wings, and fly away.

The thief had dragged themselves toward a dumpster, and were slumped against it. Pete dropped down lightly, and shone a light down. The injured man looked around, and with a start, Spidey recognised him as _Shocker_!

"Hello bug," he said in his southern drawl, "Decided I'm not injured enough?"

"Nice to see you too Montana. Isn't this a little low for you?" Spiderman replied, "I mean really? A store hold-up?"

"A man has his overheads bug," Shocker replied, "And ever since ol' Goblin kicked the can, a man's been left to fend for himself."

"Please, stop, you'll break my heart," Spiderman replied sarcastically, "What happened to you?"

"A winged bastard got me, he was wearing some form of armour, had wings like an eagle or summit." Shocker winced as he readjusted his position against the dumpster, "Came down here and beat the hell, threw the takin's through this here hole, and then broke my leg." He indicated his left leg. The shin was split about half way down, meaning the bottom half faced the wrong way.

"He said _that _was a taster, and worse would be coming if I committed again."

"_So, we got a new, very brutal vigilant in town, the same figure I saw earlier? Most likely. Not what I need right now." _

"The police'll be here soon, and I imagine they will get an ambulance for you," Spiderman told Shocker, "Stay here."

Shocker laughed derisively, "Like I can go anywhere bug."

"Seriously dude, get a new tune, the "bug" thing, is really getting old."

Spiderman climbed up the wall, and swung away.

"_I need to catch this vigilante before someone gets seriously hurt. I mean, if the guy broke Shocker's leg for a simple store heist, how would he deal with someone like Tombstone? There's a very fine line between being a hero and a criminal," _Pete mused, "_And this new crime fighter, either doesn't know, or care about the difference." _

* * *

So, um, that's it.

Please leave a review, do you like how I've started this off?

Maybe I should focus on the situation between Gwen and Peter more?

Should Spidey be more wisecracky?

Was writing style good?

Please leave answers in the reviews, thanks guys!

~Europiam


End file.
